RAGE
}} RAGE '''(also known as '''Rage "Frequency Vibrations" of Africa or simply Freq) is Woolie's elaboration on his brother's created character, who was first featured as the main protagonist in the Cryme Tyme LP of Def Jam Fight For New York, and later fulfilled the same role in NBA2k16: Livin’ Da Dream. 6'7'' tall and weighing in at 260 pounds, RAGE's fighting style is wrestling (later mixed with streetfighting and martial arts), chosen because Woolie's brother's favorite move was always the Power Bomb.' He has a gruff voice, and is sometimes characterized by Woolie with an African accent. __TOC__ Backstory Once upon a time, there was a big black man. He was really angry. There's a plot twist: he gets more angry at some point, and his eyes turn red, becoming '''True/'Shin Rage'. He was a basketball player in his youth at one point, which somehow involved ghosts. During his backyard wrestling career, RAGE went through a chubby phase, where he was known as Fatty Rage. Later in life, he was recruited by D-Mob as one of his many street soldiers, and played a key point in reforging his empire over the New York underworld by defeating his greatest rival, Crow Dogg. On his way to the top, he also managed to defeat the most hated and vile of all Montreal rappers: Bless. Personality RAGE has been described basically as "black Heihachi". According to Woolie, he isn't actually hood, but rather an ancient evil and a sort of fighting deity. He is known for being extremely irritable, showing unrivaled ferocity in battle and not understanding normal human emotions, such as fellowship or love. While dating in Def Jam, he was under the impression that his girlfriends were simply his evil minions, and interpreted all of their sexual advances as foreign and utterly puzzling fighting techniques. Quotes }} }} }} }} }} }} Trivia *RAGE's theme song is COMP by the artist COMP, much to Matt's chagrin. *Matt revealed during the finale of the Man Vs Wild full LP that the inspiration for RAGE came from an obscure Marvel character of the same name, which Woolie's brother liked to make in wrestling games. Gallery Def_Jam_Fight_For_New_York_Title.png|RAGE in the foreground, as depicted by Liz Lee in the title card for the full Let's Play. RAGE Def Jam Fight for NY Cutscene.png|Rage's debut appearance. RAGE Customised.png|Rage after being customised by Matt in part one. SBF_Boxing_Intro_Rage.jpg|RAGE in the intro to Super Best Friends Boxing: The Fighting R2R_Created_Rage.jpg|RAGE in Ready 2 Rumble: Revolution RAGE_Bot.jpg|Ragebot from Real Steel RAGE Gat Out of Hell.png|RAGE in Saints Row: Gat Out of Hell MKA_RAGE.jpg|RAGE in Mortal Kombat Armageddon RAGE Xenoverse.jpg|RAGE in Dragon Ball XenoVerse Rage_Rustle_2_Teaser.jpg|RAGE in the announcement video for Rustlemania 2: SuperBrawl Saturday III Fatty_RAGE.jpg|Fatty RAGE in Backyard Wrestling Don't Try This At Home! Fatty_Match_Action_Arcade.jpg|Fatty RAGE with Fatty Zubaz in Action Arcade Wrestling 2. rage in high school.png|RAGE during his high school basketball career, in NBA2k16: Livin’ Da Dream RAGE NBA2K16 Livin Da Dream Draft Pick.png|RAGE in NBA 2k16 Livin' Da Dream Fan Art Shin_Rage_aesthetic-derelict.jpg|Artist: Aesthetic-Derelict Rage NBA 2K16.png|Artist: Aesthetic-Derelict Rage Mothman.jpg|Artist: Mothmandraws Fan Art TBFP RAGE concept Brian12.jpg|Artist: Brian12 SunsetLiam and Rage.png|Artist: Indonesian Bob Super Rage.png|Artist: Indonesian Bob Super Sonic Rage.png|Artist: Indonesian Bob Rage of Africa indonesianbob68.png|Artist: Indonesian Bob Ragebot_Reveal_Inkwell.png|Artist: Inkmonkeywoodis SHIN RAGE by ArtisticPhenom.jpg|Artist: ArtisticPhenom Pixel_RAGE.gif|Artist: Bizarroodf DBZ_RAGE_Phildragash.jpg|Artist: Phildragash RAGE_Curseofrtheadio2.jpg|Artist: Curseoftheradio2 Zaibatsu_Cards_RAGE_Gulthrax.jpg|Artist: Gulthrax Category:Created Characters Category:Characters Category:Running Gags